Secret Powers
by Namida ryu
Summary: Momo Hinamori es una dulce y chica que a empezado a tener un sueño que siempre se repite, ahora con la llegada de dos personas a su escuela, conocerá el misterio que se esconde en ella y en su amigo cercano, Ichigo Kurosaki.Ichiruki; Hitsuhina y otras.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Secret powers**_

_**Summary: Momo Hinamori es una joven y dulce chica que vive sola en un departamento pues sus padres murieron ya hace mucho tiempo. Ella ha empezado a tener un sueño que siempre se repite, ahora con la llegada de dos personas a su escuela, conocerá el misterio que se esconde. Y no solo ella se verá involucrada, sino que su amigo que siempre vela por ella, Ichigo Kurosaki, el cual también esta pasando por lo mismo.**_

_**Parejas: Hitsuhina; Ichiruki; varias parejas que se darán a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_En la vida… hay muchos misterios que nunca han sido resueltos, uno de ellos es como con un simple roce, un saludo o el cruce de las miradas,... los hilos del destino se unen para no romperse y … se da el comienzo de algo nuevo…_

_**Capitulo 1: Roce**_

La luna iluminaba el oscuro cielo de noche. En un cuarto una joven chica dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. La luna la alumbraba y le daba un toque mágico. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro fastidiándole y haciéndole poner caras extrañas.

De repente en el rostro de la chica se frunció su cejo.

-¿Do-dónde …- murmuraba entre sueños- estoy…?

_Podía observar como miles de hojas caían a su alrededor._

_*Que raro, pero si aun estamos en verano…- cogió una de las hojas, pero esta se consumió en una flama, asustando a la joven- eh? ¿Por qué?_

_Entonces divisó un enorme árbol. Este yacía imponente frente a ella._

_-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes- se acerco casi por inercia- Es… un árbol de cirulo… como los de la hacienda…_

_Estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarlo. Esperando captar al menos alguno de sus recuerdos._

_Y al momento de lograrlo una suave voz le habló._

_¿Estas lista?_

_Entonces todo el árbol termino envuelto en llamas._

_Ella atemorizada solo retrocedió torpemente hasta caerse sentada. Sus parpados bien abiertos solo podían observar absortos el fuego. Entonces, de repente se vio envuelta en un remolino de fuego._

_-no!! No de nuevo!!- las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas- A-alguien!! Por favor, Ayu-…._

Se despertó muy nerviosa e intranquila, con gotas de sudor resbalándose por el rostro. Trató de restablecer su respiración y analizar lo que había ocurrido. so una mano para sostenerse la cabeza.

_*¿Por qué … de nuevo-puso ambas manos sobre su pelo- mooohhh!! No lo entiendo??!!*_

-Heeeeyy!!! HINAMORI!!! YA ES TARDE!!!-Ese grito la izo olvidar todo para dirigirse rápidamente a su ventana, la cual estaba justo al costado de su cama.

-Ahh!! Ichigo-kun!!- le saludo alegre- buenos días!!! ahorita te abro la puertas!- y se fue rápidamente antes de que pudiese decir algo su amigo.

Bajó las escaleras, con sus llaves quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió

El la miró escéptico desde su posición.

-Este- se rascó la cabeza-Sabes que hora es?? Vamos a llegar tarde!!

-Ehh?- se quedó petrificada- ahh!! No otra vez!!! E-espérame un rato por favor!!!- y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

15 minutos después bajo con su uniforme listo y su mochila colgando de su hombro.

-Bien vámonos!!- le dijo energético.

-Ahh no vas a tomar desayuno??

-Uh ahh no tengo hambre jeje- miró un inexistente reloj en su muñeca- que tarde!!!

-Que!!! Vámonos!!

-Ok.

Y ambos se fueron corriendo a su escuela.

///////////////////////

Por la puerta del salón de clases se pueden observar dos figuras.

-ohh!! Que bien que ya llegaron- les saluda una joven cita con cabello anaranjado.

-AH s-si – tata de calmarse y respirar- Buenos días, Orihime-chan

-Si buenos días Inoue - le saluda Ichigo.

-Oii Ichigo ¿Por qué tan tarde? Tienes suerte de que el profesor llegará tarde hoy-le habló su amiga Tatsuki.

-Es que ALGUIEN se quedó dormida - dijo algo enfadado Ichigo

-hmm lo siento es que no pude dormir bien- se disculpó algo avergonzada.

-¿Estas bien, Momo-chan?- le preguntó preocupada Orihime.

-A SI!!

-hmm – le miró con desconfianza- ¿segura? Ya van muchas veces.

-Si no te preocupes.-dijo tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa.

_*Ichigo-kun siempre s preocupa por mi, desde que nos conocimos me trata como su hermanita. Me hace muy feliz, pero… no se por que a veces siento como si me recordara a alguien…*_

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Chad y Ishida?- pregunto Kurosaki.

-Chad esta de viaje, KUROSAKI-KUN .No lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Orihime.

-Je ahora estas igual que despistado que Momo-chan- le dijo Keigo que venia acompañado de Mizuiro.

-Jejej si ..- se dio cuenta del error- Eh?? Que malo Keigo-kun!-le dijo inflando los cachetes.

-No le tomes importancia, Hinamori-chan-le dijo Mizuiro- pero si pareces algo distraído, Ichigo.

-Eh? N es nado_-*Genial, creo que ya me esta afectando…*_- E Ishida?

-Hmm eso no lo se tampoco vino ayer- dijo preocupada Momo- ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-No te preocupes. No creo que ese idiota sea tan fácil de matar- le respondió desinteresadamente Ichigo.

-Aunque hablas de esa forma, lo estimas bastante- le dijo en burla Tatsuki.

-No se de que hablas a mi no me importa ese idiota.

-JEJE Que bueno que sean tan amigos- dijo La pelinaranja.

-…

-OHH!!! Mi querida Hime!!! Déjame darte todo el cariño que tengo!!!- se lanzó en dirección de su presa, digo amiga.

Pero de una efectiva patada la detuvo Tatsuki.

-Tsk… que no es muy temprano como para molestar, Chizuru??

-Que mala eres!!- dijo llorando y tirada en el piso esta.

-Ahh- interrumpió Hinamori- y la profeso…

-Hola!!!!!!! – le interrumpió un grito.

Y por la puerta apareció una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer. Tenía cabello anaranjado y su ropa consistía en una minifalda crema, una blusa con un gran escote qe no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta y, algunos hasta babeando.

-¿Quien es usted?- se animo a preguntar Tatsuki.

-Oh? Pues … soy su nueva profesora. Espero nos llevemos bien!!-soltó de repente- Bien chicos, siéntense.- se acerco a paso lento a la pizarra y escribió- Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto. Estaré remplazando a su profesora hasta que se recupere.

-Ehhh que le paso a nuestra antigua profesora, si se puede saber?- pregunto un alumno.

-Ahhh- se rasco su mejilla- pues digamos que tuvo un accidente y que estará en cama por un tiempo.

Esta vez nadie habló.

-Hmmm…Por que tan callados?! Que muerta esta la juventud ahora!!- se lamentó mientras sacaba un vasito y una botella de su bolso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó otro alumno.

-Ahh un poco de sake para animarme ¿quieren?- les ofreció feliz.

-QUE?!!!-Explotaron Ichigo y Tatsuki- NO PUEDE OFRECERNOS SAQUE!!!

-Ara ara buenooo- suspiro y se tomo un largo trago- Empecemos- dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el alcohol - Haber…. Ah!!! Ya se!!!

Todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes.

-Sii!! Unas rosquillas vendrían bien ahora!!!

Todos se cayeron de sus asientos decepcionados y con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Etto- levantó la mano Hinamori- que tal si empezamos con la clase??

-Ohh!! Sii!!... emmm

-Momo Hinamori- le respondió.

-Ahh okis Hina-chan!!

-*Hina-chan??* Se quedó pensando ella y sus amigos.

-Bien por lo que dice en papel…- se los mostró a todos- Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna!!

El salón entero se quedo sorprendido.

-No sabia que podían venir alumnos nuevos cuando ya comenzaron las clases - le susurró Tatsuki a sus amigas.

-Yo tampoco – respondieron ambas

-Hmmm como será?- se preguntó Keigo.

-No me importa mucho- le dijo Ichigo.

-Ojala sea tan linda como Orihime-chan o momo-chan

-A ti solo te importa eso, Asano- le dijo su otro amigo.

-Bien chicos- dio unas palmadas- basta de murmullos. Ya debe estar por llegar y su nombre es…- trató de leerlo pero al parecer la hoja se había manchado son un poco de sake.-Oh!! Por que me traicionas sake!! No puedo leerlo!!!

-Es Rukia kuchiki- dijo una voz firme y llena de seguridad.

-Eh?- todos incluidos la profesora voltearon a verla .Una chica de pelo negro con una mechón cayendo por el medio de su rostro se encontraba en la puerta de su aula.

La profesora se quedó por un instante sorprendida pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

-ohh!! Que bueno. Preséntate.

-Bien.- se volteó a sus compañeros.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy Rukia Kuchiki. Es un placer y espero llevarme bien con todos- dijo con gran amabilidad y una sonrisa.

-Bien digan bienvenida!!!

-Bienvenida- repitieron a coro todos con _rebosantes ánimos_.

-Je se ve amable no Ichigo-kun?-le dijo Hinamori.

-No se porque no me agrada esa "amabilidad".

-Moo no debes ser tan desconfiado- le regañó.

-No se pero es mi intuición.

-je pareces chica- le bromeo Keigo, ganándose la mirada furiosa de Tatsuki Arisawa - Se le llama instinto.

-Lo que sea pero no me agrada esa actitud.

-EJEM!! – Les llamó la atención la profesora- Siéntate al costado del chico de pelo naranja…

-Ichigo Kurosaki- le corrigió él.

-AHH okey!! Al costado Fresita-kun.

Este comentario se ganó la risa de todo el salón y el enojo por parte de la victima

*Que se cree esa profesora para llamarme asi*pensaba molesto y ni cuenta se dio de que la nueva alumna estaba ya a su costado.

-Aah hola- le saludó por cortesía.

-Es un placer- le saludó cortésmente.

_*Sigo pensando que ese tono de voz es desagradable.*_Pensó el

-Bien – les llamó la atención a todos nuevamente la profesora- Lean la pagina 27 del libro por favor. Vamos a comenzar.-y se puso a caminar por toda el aula.

Y se detuvo entre el pelinaranja y Hinamori.

-Ohh Será mejor que Fresita-kun comparta el libro contigo hasta que te den el tuyo, Kia-chan-Miró a su otro alumno- no es problema, verdad?

-Ahh no- Una venita salió en su frente-Pero puede llamarme por mi nombre.

-Bien!! Kia-chan trata de conseguir tu libro lo más pronto posible- le dijo a la chica ignorando olímpicamente a Kurosaki

-Tranquilo, Ichigo-kun-le aconsejó su amiga Momo.

-..- suspiró el.

-Claro PROFESORA MATSUMOTO-le dijo la kuchiki dando énfasis en las últimas palabras.

De repente un pequeño temblor sacudió el aula haciendo que algunas cosas se cayeran.

-Todos están bien?!- preguntó o, mas bien, gritó la maestra.

-Siii- le respondieron.

-¿Estas bien Hinamori?- le pregunto su amigo de la infancia.

-S-si , solo algo asustada- le respondió esta.

Todos estaban algo asustados, pero luego de un mensaje de parte del director por los parlants los tranquilizó.

-Oh!! Déjame ayudarte Hina-chan- le dijo la profesora.

-Ahh no se preocupe- decía al mismo tiempo que hacia lo mismo que su profesora y recogía su cartuchera.

Por otro lado…

-Uh? Tu lapicero se cayo- lo recogió y se lo ofreció-Toma.

La chica se quedó mirándolo un rato y luego asintió.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

Pero la muestra de amabilidad de alumno-alumna y profesora-alumna hizo que sus manos se cruzaran en intento. Esto causó una sensación muy extraña les recorriera todo el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

En esos instantes, tanto Ichigo como Hinamori pudieron ver como los ojos de su compañera y maestra se abrieran por instantes y se miraran en complicidad mutuamente.

-Ahh-trato de hablar la jovencita de ojos cafés.

-Je de nada- dijo tratando de sonar normal- Ehh …- se alejó de ella- y como decía, los compuestos…

Mientras que con Kuchiki y Kurosaki….

-Gracias- le dijo olvidando por completo su tono amable y mirándolo con confusión para luego voltearse a su asiento.

-UH no te preocupes- le respondió el aun pensando en los ojos de la chica.

_*¿Qué… se supone que fue eso…?*_ pensaba los cuatro participes del suceso.

Y la verdad era que esto era solo el comienzo de muchos descubrimientos e interrogantes que cambiarían sus vidas.

**Hola!!**

**Estaba algo indecisa con si escribirla o no,…la idea me vino de un monto a otro y pensé que se moldaba muy bien a esta serie. Tal vez luego la escriba pero con personajes originales, pero an esta por verse.**

**En este fanfic los personajes principales serán Ichigo y Hinamori, claro que también se le dará su espacio a los demás personajes jeje.**

**Espero que sea de agrado.**

**Puede que aparezcan nuevos personajes(inventados por mi claro jeje )**

**Sus comentarios serán recibidos con alegría, pues asi me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Nos vemos… y dejen reviews XD!!**

_**PD: Tratare de actualizar los otros fanfics jeje 0///0**_

_Namida ryu_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título: Secret powers**_

_**Summary: Momo Hinamori es una joven y dulce chica que vive sola en un departamento pues sus padres murieron ya hace mucho tiempo. Ella ha empezado a tener un sueño que siempre se repite, ahora con la llegada de dos personas a su escuela, conocerá el misterio que se esconde. Y no solo ella se verá involucrada, sino que su amigo que siempre vela por ella, Ichigo Kurosaki, el cual también esta pasando por lo mismo.**_

_**Parejas: Hitsuhina; Ichiruki; varias parejas que se darán a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

_**Inesperado descubrimiento**_

Timbre de la campana…

-Ahhh! Que bien que ya terminaron las clases-dijo Keigo estirándose feliz.

-Ajam, Asano- le respondió su amigo sin prestarle mucha atención y encaminándose a la salida.

-No me digas Asano-le pidió el llorando a mares y siguiéndolo.

-Hoy día fue algo extraño, no?-le preguntó Ichigo a sus amigas.

-Si, Kurosaki-kun – le respondió Orihime.

-Ahh esa profesora es extraña, muy extraña- comentó Arizawa- mira que ofrecernos sake. Si aun somos menores de edad!

-Ni que lo digas. Y esa chica nueva también lo es.

-sii- lo vio perspicazmente- por eso te la pasaste toda la clase mirándola, eh?

-Ah es cierto, Kurosaki-kun?-le preguntó desilusionada Inoue.

-Eh?-dijo sonrojado- como creen que me puede gustar esa Enana?

-Ja. Yo solo digo lo que pienso, Ichigo-volteo a ver a su amiga -tu que piensas… Momo?

-Hinamori… te pasa algo? -dijo Kurosaki al verla mirando el cielo profundamente.

-Eh?- se giro a verlos-que pasa?

Ichigo se le quedó mirando al igual que sus otras dos amigas.

-te pasa algo, Momo-chan?

-A… es que…- miró su mano _*Pensaran que estoy loca*_- no nada.

-hmmm …Bien vámonos- le dijo, pero serio el pelinaranja.*_Acaso no me tienes confianza, Hinamori?...*_

-ahh si- se despidió con la mano- Nos vemos el lunes! Tatsuki-chan Orihime-chan.

Ambas le respondieron del mismo modo.

/

En el salón de los profesores una pequeña pero firme jovencita se encontraba frente a una escultural mujer de cabello naranja. Ambas tenían la mirada seria y fija en la otra.

-Bien…- habló alumna- para que me quiere Profesora Matsumoto- preguntó cortésmente.

-ohh –su mueca se volvió mas seria- aquí no hay nadie, Kia-chan.- pero al no ver cambio alguno de parte de la chica prosiguió -Pero puedes cerciorarte si quieres.

La aludida inspecciono con la mirada el lugar, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras un aura color azul la envolvía y luego los abrió. En ese mismo instante la aura que la envolvía desapareció.

-Bien- dijo ya relajada y con diferente tono de voz.-Pero llámame por mi nombre, por favor, Rangiku-san.

-Pero si es muy lindo!-le dijo infantilmente- A Yachiru-chan le gusta mucho!

-Ok, pero debemos mantener las apariencias, Sabes?

-Hmm- lo pensó un momento- Esa es otra cuestión que tengo.-La miró fijamente- Por que estas aquí?

-…

-Acaso algo malo va a pasar?

-…

-RESPONDEME. No me gusta el silencio- dijo con las mejillas infladas.

-Es solo que me lo pidieron. No va a pasar nada- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh… ¿Pero quien te lo pidió? Es que no confían en mi?.

-Eee creo que el hecho de que este aquí te responde, no?- dijo la de cabello negro con una gotita en la cabeza

/Flashback/

_-Ya van 5… -dijo una seria voz frente a una cama con una señora conectada a un respirador. El joven que tenia la apariencia de un adolescente aun, y con baja estatura, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la seriedad e inteligencia de alguien mucho mas mayor. Su hermoso cabello blanco y sus ojos turquesa le daban un aire frio y misteriosos, además de que lo hacían ver mucho mas elegante._

_-Si sigue a si ya no podremos ocultarlos- le respondió un Señor alto, con largo cabello blanco y un rostro amable, quien iba acompañado de una chica mucho mas baja que el y con mirada seria._

_-Usted piensa que sea culpa de ellos?_

_-Puede ser. Estamos en tiempos difíciles, Hitsugaya-kun._

_-Quien fue esta vez?-le preguntó la voluptuosa mujer de ojos celeste._

_-Es una profesora… del instituto Karakura-le respondió frio y serio._

_-profesora!-repitió emocionada- sabe que mi sueño siempre fue serlo no, taicho?_

_-Si si, como el de ser una modelo-dijo aburrido._

_-Ohh! Ya se. Que tal si la remplazo yo?-dijo feliz_

_-Matsumoto, no tienes título para serlo._

_-Claro que si!Mis estudios fueron para ser maestra!- bajó un poco su tono de voz- hasta que entre aquí… Pero el punto es que lo hice!_

_-En serio?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada._

_-Claro! Usted que piensa, Ukitake-taicho?_

_-Jeje, es mejor que lo decida Hitsugaya-kun-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza._

_-Ohh que piensa tai…._

_-No- le corto rápidamente su capitán_

_-Peroooo …._

_-Matsumoto, no puedes encargarte del papeleo, faltas constantemente y eres una borracha. Acaso crees que…- no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido por la autora de lo había mencionado._

_-Pero seria como una vigilante!_

_-Vigilante?- preguntaron los tres restantes en la sala._

_-AHH Claro! Asi si pasa algo y les informo._

_-Suena extraño decirlo…- suspiró- pero es una buena idea._

_-Ohhh que bien taicho!- y se lanzó a abrazarlo, asfixiándolo con su gran delantera._

_-Mat… mhmmm. Ayu…- trataba decir mientras se ponía morado ante la preocupación de los presentes._

_-JEJE lo siento Taicho- dijo apenada mientras lo soltaba_

_-Ahh… esta bien- dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración- Es una buena idea … pero no iras tu! Aun tienes mucho papeleo por…_

_-OK! Ahora mismo me alistaré para partir!- dijo yéndose e ignorando a su capitán olímpicamente._

_-Oii! Matsumoto! No…!- pero sus reclamos fueron en vano ya que ella se había marchado dejando solo una estela de polvo._

_-Genial… Ya me las pagará cuando vuelva- dijo enojado._

_-No se preocupe, Hitsugaya taicho- trató de animarlo la baja señorita- Estoy segura de que Rangiku-san puede hacerlo-terminó por decir muy segura._

_-Eso es lo que crees. Pero es una irresponsable, siempre falta al trabajo, molesta constantemente, es floja, borracha, …- y mientras nombraba todo eso una aura oscura lo iba cubriendo._

_-Je yo puedo ayudarlo, Hitsugaya-kun-le comentó Ukitake._

_-Hmm Lo escucho- dijo con un poco de intriga._

_-Que le parece si vigilamos a Matsumoto-san enviando a… - se hizo a un lado e indicó a la chica de su costado- …. Mi fukutaicho, Rukia-chan_

_-Eh?- dijo con sorpresa la aludida._

_-Tú puedes ser como una estudiante Rukia-chan. Nadie se dará cuenta._

_-Puedes hacerlo, Kuchiki?_

_-No crees que seria bueno que experimentes un poco el ambiente de una escuela?_

_-hmm… Esta bien.- se dirigió a Hitsugaya- Yo me encargaré de observarla No se preocupe._

_-Te lo encargo-le respondió este._

_-Con su permiso- se despidió y salió de la recamara._

_Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos capitanes._

_-Supongo que también debo marcharme. Nos vemos, Hitsugaya-kun._

_-…- asintió el-.. Ukitake…._

_-Si?_

_-Cree que… se aproxime una batalla…?_

_-Es probable- suspiró- … Seria bueno encontrar mas reclutas no?_

_-… _

/End of the Flashback/

-y eso fue todo lo que escuche antes de irme. Al final me convertí en la vigilante de la que vigila.

-OHH mi taicho no me quiere!- dijo llorando como una niña, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente a la de una divertida - mmm No sabia que te gustara escuchar conversaciones ajena, Kya- chan!

-Ehhh- dijo sonrojada- n-no es solo que yo estaba ahí nomas.

-No te preocupes- dijo moviendo la mano.

-Por otro lado… hay otra cosa que quiero decirle.

-Te escucho.

Se sentó en la silla más próxima.

-Ese chico, el que se sienta a mi costado…

-Kurosaki

-Si… Cuando lo toque pude sentir algo extraño, como una corriente eléctrica que… no se bien que es…

-Hmmm ya veo- dijo mirando por la ventana-Tal ves te enamoraste de Fresita-kun!-le soltó divertida

- Claro que no!. No me gusta ese cabeza de zanahoria!- dijo algo sonrojada- Ponte seria, Rangiku-san! Te estoy diciendo que pude sentir una gran fuerza dentro de el. Muy parecida a la de…

-Nosotros, no?-

-Si! Exacto!... – pero su rostro de repente mostró confusión- como lo supo?

-Por que yo también sentí lo mismo, Kya-chan

-También lo tocó?

-No a el… sino a la chica que se sienta a su costado.

-¿Ella?... pero se ve muy frágil y joven.

-Tu también eres joven- le dijo reprendiéndola- Pero si… pareciera que su poder no es como el cualquier persona…

-No lo comprendo… si tienen ese poder deberían estar con nosotros o al menos deberíamos poder haberlos detectado…

-Pareciera que están sellados…

-Sellados?..

-Si…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio

-Esa es una gran fuerza espiritual

-Viene del este. Debemos ir antes que pase algo!

-SI!

Y desaparecieron del lugar donde estaban dejando un gran revoltijo de hojas.

/

En otro lado se encontraban dos jóvenes platicando mientras iban a su casa. Ambos iban con el uniforme de su escuela. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una joven pareja de enamorados.

-ah! Ya recuerdo!- exclamó la jovencita- Debía devolverle su libro a Uryu-kun!

-Ahh de que es?

-De costura-

-Con que por eso tenias tus manos con venditas eh?- le dijo con burla su amigo, Ichigo.

-Jeje-dijo apenada mientras escondía sus manos*_Pense que nadie se había dado cuenta*-_ b-bueno voy a entregárselo!

-Espera! Vas a ir a su casa?

-Si!tal vez este enfermo. A si de pasada lo visitó un poco!

-Ok ok Te acompañó.

-Ahh también quieres verlo no?- le cuestionó ella con una sonrisa

-Claro que no! Solo lo hago por ti!

-Ahhh- rodó los ojos- Si claro.

-Hablando de ti- puso la expresión seria- Dime… te esta pasando algo?

-Uh- _*Se dio cuenta….tan notoria soy?*-_ no nada por…?

-Si no quieres decirme esta bien- dijo dejándola un poco atrás.

_*Eh? Parece que lo herí… Pero tiene razón, lo conozco desde hace años. Desde q-que pasó e-eso. Siempre me ha cuidado y protegido… tengo que confiar en el ...*_pensó la chica

-Pues…! – captó la atención del joven – yo…

-Esta es la casa de Ishida- soltó cortándola.

-ahh- se volteo- tienes razón… pero luce vacía.

-Si es…- ambos se quedaron callados al sentir una gran presión en el aire- que es eso?

-Q-que.. Pasa?

Se voltearon para ver aun enorme monstruo levantando una especie de mano contra ellos.

-Cuidado!- grito el sacando a ambos del camino justo antes de que los aplastara.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Momo muy asustada

-Debemos salir de aquí ante que…- se calló nuevamente al ver que el brazo del monstro se acercaba a ellos.

-Ichigo-kun!-grito aterrada- que haremos?

-Hinamori!- gritó el mientras la abrazaba y usaba su cuerpo como escudo- No te preocupes! Te protegeré!

-Pe_…-* Acaso piensas usar tu cuerpo para protegerme?*_pensaba ella.

El monstruo usó su brazo y lanzó un gran rayo de energía que impactó de lleno a los estudiantes.

Mientras dos figuras acaban de llegar y miraban el espectáculo horrorizadas.

-Esos eran…- dijo Rukia.

-Kurosaki y Hinamori…- dijo estupefacta.

-Maldición llegamos tarde…- siseo furiosa la pelinegra-

-Si…- dijo triste y miro al enemigo- mejor acabemos con esto.

-Bien! Sode…

-Hai…

Pero no pudieron completar sus oraciones ya que un enorme rayo de luz les deslumbró.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es demasiada energía de donde viene?

-Podrá ser …!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y con la enorme luz que se estaba produciendo, observaron como su enemigo se desvanecía. Luego dirigieron sus miradas al lugar donde debería yacer el cuerpo de las dos inocentes victimas. Pero se equivocaron, ya que vieron dos esferas de color naranja amarillento y la otra roja.

-Es grande…

De repente las esferas se desvanecieron dejando, en su lugar los cuerpos de una jovencita y su amigo, ambos inconscientes y sin ningún rasguño.

Las jóvenes se acercaron.

-Je…- empezó Matsumoto- ... Parece que tendremos nuevos aliados, no?

-No creo que sea para alegrarse, Rangiku-san.- dejo de mirarla para contemplar el cielo con algo de tristeza-… Ellos… ahora deberán seguir un tortuoso camino al igual…

-Que todos nosotros…- completó su acompañante mirando al cielo.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bien ahí les dejo el 2 capitulo jeje espero que les guste**_

_**Trate de hacerlo algo cómico, pero creo que no me salió T_T!**_

_**También aparecen mas personajes, y sobre Hinamori e Ichigo, creo que profundizare su relación en el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Por cierto… Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Si tienen alguna recomendación, critica, felicitación /( Onegai!)/ o amenaza /(Jeje espero que ninguna n_n!)/ **_

_**Solo pónganlo en un review**_

_**Bien nos vemos y cuídense!**_

_Namida ryu_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Título: Secret powers**_

_**Summary: Momo Hinamori es una joven y dulce chica que vive sola en un departamento pues sus padres murieron ya hace mucho tiempo. Ella ha empezado a tener un sueño que siempre se repite, ahora con la llegada de dos personas a su escuela, conocerá el misterio que se esconde. Y no solo ella se verá involucrada, sino que su amigo que siempre vela por ella, Ichigo Kurosaki, el cual también esta pasando por lo mismo.**_

_**Parejas: Hitsuhina; Ichiruki; varias parejas que se darán a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**El comienzo de las explicaciones y los recuerdos**_

Pov. Ichigo

Una inmensa luz me enceguece, mientras mis ojos tratan de acostumbrarse. Cuando logre hacerlo observe todo a mí alrededor. Me encontraba en una blanca habitación.

-¿Dónde... Estoy?

Entonces la imágenes volvieron a mi mente y me levante rápidamente cuando un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta?- la busque frenéticamente con la mirada.

Solo me detuve cuando la vi descansado tranquilamente en una cama continua. Suspire aliviado.

*_Que bien* _pensé_* que bien… que no la perdí a ella también…*_

-I-Ichigo-kun?

Pov , general.

El aludido volteó a verla.

-Hinamori! ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado y casi gritando.

-Jeje si- se tapo los oídos- ¡pero no grites!

-ok- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Hmm – se incorporó de su cama- sabes donde estamos?

-La verdad no

-Hmm tu… recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Si- puso cara seria.

-Yo también… y no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudimos salir bien de eso?

-No lo se. Tal vez tuvi- pero se vio interrumpido por una chillona voz.

-Ohhh! Con que ellos son los nuevos. Jajaja son chistosos!

-Chistosos?- repitieron ambos con una gotita de confusión.

-Espere, Yachiru-san. No puede entrar asi-le reprendió una señora con trenzas que se unian en su pecho y una apacible cara un tanto espeluznante.

-Jeje lo siento es que no podía esperar a ver a Ichi-kun y a hina-chan-dijo la pequeña de cabello rosa.

Otra gotita de parte de los aludidos que se sentían a ajenos a la conversación.

-Bien! Me voy BYE BYE!

-Disculpen la molestias- se dirigió a ellos – Mi nombre es Retsu Unohana. Es un placer.

-Igualmente- respondió el

-Es un placer también-le respondió ella.

-Bien. Se encuentran en el hospital de nuestra organización

-Organización? – pregunto el pelinaranja confundido

-Lo siento, pero no creo ser la mas indicada para responder sus dudas. En unos momentos vendrán para ayudarlos. Descansen por ahora.

-QUE? NO PUEDE IRSE Y DEJARNOS ASI!-Le respondió furioso Ichigo.

-He dicho que no.-dijo ella con voz seria y calmada. Aunque con una pizca de superioridad que hizo frenar cualquier reclamo de parte del chico-Con su permiso.

Solo cuando se encontraron solos se atrevieron a volver a hablar.

-No se por que me dio miedo su cara-dijo el

-jeje- dijo ella- a mi también… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Como que, que hacemos? Largarnos de aquí ahora mismo. Le dijo

-Ah? Pero ella dijo que esperáramos- le cuestionó_* En verdad quiero saber que pasa…*_

-Que eres tan inocente?- le dijo desesperado- No conocemos nada de ellos. Podrían ser unos criminales!

-Pero… Tal vez ellos sepan algo de lo que paso? No quieres saber que paso?

-No seas tonta!- dijo algo cansado-Lo mejor será irnos.

-Pero….- bajo su mirada *_Y si esto tiene que ver con los sueños ... Tal... Tal ves descubra algo…*_

-Hinamori?-preguntó algo preocupado por la reacción de su amiga.

-Yo…- dijo aun si mirarlo- … quiero saber si tiene algo que ver con los sueños.

-Uh? que sueños?- le preguntó

-Eh? Reaccionó por fin ella – a-ah es y-yo - desvió la mirada

-Hinamori – le llamó y tomo su rostro con su mano obligándola a mirarle- confía en mi, si?

-…- asintió con la cabeza- veras yo … he estado teniendo un sueño extraño … y pensé que tal vez esto tendría algo que ver…

-Ya veo … Entonces quedémonos-concluyó él sorprendiendo a su compañera.

-Qué? P-pero dijiste que…

-No importa si es tan importante, te acompañare…-*_No puedo dejarla sola y …Tal ves tenga razón y nos ayude* _mostró una leve sonrisa – No te preocupes. Confía en mi que te protegeré

-…- mostró una gran sonrisa_* las mismas palabras que aquella vez… *-_ Si! Gracias.

-Por cierto… yo también…- trato de decir el kurosaki pero se vio interrumpido

-Que bien que se encuentren bien!- dijo una voz conocida par los jóvenes. Y la propietaria de esa voz se encontraba acompañada de otra persona.

-Profesora!- dijo sorprendida Hinamori.

-La enana!- grito Ichigo

-A quien le dices enana?- le respondió Rukia con una patada el cara.

-Etto no creo que a los capitanes les agrade que maltrates a los invitados, Kia-chan- dijo con una inocente expresión Matsumoto.

-Pero este cabeza de zanahoria me insultó!- se defendía aun con su pie en la faz de su victima

-Hmm- se puso un dedo en su boca- no creo que a Ukitake-san y a Kuchiki-san le agrade…

-A-ah – fue bajando su pie de Ichigo – ESTA BIEN- dijo rendida

Hinamori solo miraba preocupada a su amigo quien tenia impresa la suela de un zapato en su cara.

-Deberías agradecer a mi taicho y a Nii-sama!-le increpo una ya mas "_calmada_" Rukia

-Aaahh! Que demonios te pasa al atacar así a la gente?

-Tu comenzaste, Fresita-kun!-le respondió ella

-No me llames así, enana!

-Basta!- los interrumpió la voz de Hinamori- No es momento de pelear!Rukia-san disculpa a Ichigo-kun, por favor.-le pidió amablemente

-Que? Por que tiene que perdonarme!

-Hmm esta bien- dijo Rukia – Pero solo por que tu amiga lo pidió amablemente.

-Ahh! Gracias Rukia-san- le dijo feliz

-Muy bien! Ya que se acabó todo, párense para ir al salón de conferencias- habló por fin Matsumoto

-Que? Porque tenemos que hacerles caso?- les increpó desconfiado el único hombre en la habitación.

-Por que sino…- puso su dedo índice en la mita de la cara a modo de advertencia- … tendremos que eliminarlos.

Un escalofrío surco por la espalda de ambos.*_En verdad… piensan matarnos?*_ fue el pensamiento de los dos.

-N creo que el asustarlos le agrade a Hitsugaya-taicho, verdad? Quien sabe que hará si se entera?- le comentó Rukia usando el mismo juega que usaron en su contra.

Matsumoto casi pudo imaginárselo.

-Noo, Taicho- comenzó a llorar mientras caían chorros de lagrimas de sus ojos- No mas papeleo! Por favor!.

Tanto fue el dramatismo que la kuchiki tuvo que zarandearla para que volviera en si.

Luego de unos minutos.

-Ok ok Ya estoy bien- mientras de acomodaba el traje y se encaminaba a la puerta- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Asi que vayámonos ya.- se volteo a Ichigo- Y sin reclamos!

-Bien chicos, ya vamos a llegar así que no se preocupen- dijo una feliz Matsumoto.

-aah n-no entiendo… - dijo con mucho esfuerzo la pelicastaña.

-Por que siento como si mi cuerpo se quedara sin fuerzas… - le completo Ichigo en el mismo estado de ella

-Eso es por que se esforzaron mucho

-Eh? A que te refieres, Rukia-san?

-Si explícate ena…- cambio sus palabras al ver la cara de regaño de Hinamori – digo Rukia

-Pues ustedes no han tenido un entrenamiento propio como el de nosotras por lo que tal vez les sea difícil entenderlo, pero trataremos de explicarles…

-Verán chicos- prosiguió La exuberante pelinaranja – puede que lo hayan hecho de manera inconsciente, pero cuando ese Hueco….

-Hueco?

-Ejem déjenme terminar… bien, cuando ese Hueco los atacó de alguna manera liberaron su poder como escudo para protegerse.

-Eh? De que poder habla, Profesora?

-No me digas profesara, Hina-chan- le dijo de forma afectuosa- Rangiku esta bien!

-A-a ok. Entonces a que se refiere, Rangiku-san?

-Pues…- pasaron unos minutos ante la curiosidad de los dos jóvenes-…la verdad no se como explicarles- dijo apenada, haciendo caer a los presentes.

-Ehmm…- continuó la pelinegra volviendo a la compostura- Yo continuaré, Rangiku-san

-Ok jeje

-Veras a lo que se refiere con poder, es que es algo que pocas personas tenemos. Es el poder que habita en nuestras almas y se va fortaleciendo con el entrenamiento. Aunque en algunos casos tarda en despertar.

-Un momento Kia-chan, ya llegamos al salón.

-Ahh entonces… entren por favor.

-Uhh esta bien- fue la respuesta de Momo, quien se disponía a entrar.

Mas la mano de alguien la hizo detenerse.

-Espera, Hinamori…- fueron las palabras de Ichigo

-Eh- estaba sorprendida- que pasa I… - pudo ver la cara seria de el y se calló

-Acaso piensan que vamos a seguirlos ciegamente? Antes de entrar a esa sala, quiero que nos expliquen a ambos, que tiene que ver con nosotros todo esto.

-Ya veo que no eres tan tonto, Kurosaki- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Rukia- pero que tal si personas mas capacitadas en el tema te lo dicen.

Se abre lentamente la puerta para sorpresa de los otros tres.

-Kia-chan , porque no me dijiste que había gente dentro- le reprochó Matsumoto.

-o siento, pero lo acabo de notar.

_*De que hablan_- pensaba el Kurosaki-_…como puede saber que había personas ahí dentro si no se han fijado?*_

-Ohh que sorpresa- le interrumpió una voz masculina- no sabría que vendrían tan pronto.

-Lo sentimos Ukitake-taicho- se disculpo la pelinegra

-…-se quedaron sin habla ante la imagen tan amable pero imponente del hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Mucho gusto- se dirigió a ellos- Mi nombre es Jushiro Ukitake.

-a…- pero antes de que pudieran hablar otra persona se le adelanto.

-Nee Ukitake-taicho, también esta con usted Mi taicho?

-Si Matsumoto-san. El…

-Aquí estoy, Matsumoto.

_*Esa voz… porque me parece tan familiar*_pensaba la pelicastaña.

-Pasa algo?- le susurro su compañero al ver la expresión de la chica.

-A-aa no nada- le susurro ella_.*Debe ser mi imaginación*_

-Bien chicos- captó la atención de ambos- déjenme presentarles a mi querido taicho- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras se apartaba del camino – Hitsugaya Toshirou!

-Ehh…- _*Ese chico... Por que p-por que…aahh…*_ se agarró con ambas maños la cabeza.

_Jeje, lo siento. Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori._

_Prométeme que esto si será eterno!_

_Ayuda!_

_L-lo siento…_

-Te pasa algo Hinamori? Ey! Responde!- le decía preocupado su amigo.

Esto captó la atención de los demás. Incluso la del frio capitán, quien se quedo sorprendido, aunque su faz no lo expresara, con la chica.

_*Por que… me resulta algo familiar *_pensaba.

**Hola!**

**Bien lo siento, pero creo que esta vez si me tarde algo en actualizar **

**Jeje 0///0 lo siento**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado**

**Y sobre la parte que dice Pov. De ….. Siempre lo encuentro en los fic s**

**Y, aunque no se bien que significan, pensé que me serian útiles..**

**Jeeje si alguien lo sabe por favor dígamelo jeje XD!**

**Bien alguna duda del capitulo o pronóstico,**

**Sugerencia, critica, o ,o (hmm ya no se que mas poner jeje )**

**Lo ponen en un review, por favor**

**Ok!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Cuídense!**

_Namida ryu_


End file.
